Ari
by thraxbaby
Summary: Ozzy and Leah's daughter, Ari, doesn't want to be a cop, like her dad. She wants to be in control of her future. What will she choose when she teams up with Thrax to defeat the Swine Flu?
1. Aricia

**I only own Aricia, Lily, and my version of Swine Flu. Please enjoy! And review. Those little suckers are what keeps me writing.**

Aricia Jones was, as usual, arguing with her parents. They were pressuring her to get a job in immunity, and she protested, saying that she didn't want to be a stupid cop. She flung the front door open and ran right into Thrax. She pushed past the tall virus and ran towards her best friend's house.

"Aricia Jones, get back here!" her father, Osmosis Jones, called to her.

"I'm guessing I came at a bad time?" Thrax asked. Ozzy sighed.

"No, Thrax. Come on in." He stepped aside to let Thrax in. After trying to kill Frank, the virus was caught in another body and sent back to Frank for execution. Later that day, though, they gave him a choice: die or become a spy for immunity. It was a hard choice, considering how much he hated Jones, but he obviously chose spy. That way, he could kill other viruses and not get in trouble.

Thrax threw down a file on the table and Ozzy went through it. The top of the file said:

H1N1 aka Swine Flu

Class: Deadly

"What?! How close is this guy?" Ozzy asked.

"Word in Shane is that her best friend has it. It's only a matter of time before he gets to Frank." Thrax answered.

"Leah, give this file to Mayor Collonic. Tell him to get Frank and Shane vaccinated. We'll need all the help we can get." Ozzy gave Leah the file as she left for work.

Meanwhile, Aricia sat on her best friend's bed, watching cartoons. Her friend, Lily, was a red blood cell who, depending on how she felt, could be completely goth one day then cute and preppy the next. Today, she was wearing a lacey, light blue tank top, a green floral print skirt, and black flats.

"So, do you want to go to school, or just chill out here?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I just want to be away from my parents." Aricia replied.

"What about Thrax?" Lily asked with a grin. Aricia blushed. Lily knew about Aricia's life-long crush on the virus.

"Ari, why don't you just talk to him?" Lily suggested.

"I try! He's always busy, though." Ari answered.

"I know something that'll cheer you up." Lily gave Ari a flyer for a club. "Wanna go?" Ari nodded.

"First, we need something to wear." Lily said.

The girls hit the mall and headed to Ari's favorite store, Punk Central. Ari bought a short, red tube top, a black leather jacket, a (very) short black and red skirt, and black boots. Ari knew the outfit would make even Thrax fall for her.


	2. Party Night

Ari and Lily got to the club and saw not much was going on. Well, it _was_ the middle of the day, so everyone would be at work or at school. They sat at a table and Ari told Lily everything that happened that morning.

"I'm tired of them always pressuring me to join FPD!" Ari said, annoyed.

"What _do_ you want to do then?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I kinda want to work more on my music." The girls talked for hours until the party really started. Lily flirted with college guys and talked them into buying the girls drinks. Ari was already on her third drink when her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to answer it, knowing it was probably her parents.

"Ari, are you gonna be okay? 'Cause I'm gonna dance for a while." Lily left to dance with one of the college guys. Ari, since she wasn't thinking straight, got up and left. She stumbled out of the club and started walking away. She felt dizzy and didn't know she fell over until she was already on the ground. She barely felt two hands lift her up before she passed out.

*****

Ari woke up with a HUGE headache. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She slept for another hour or two before her headache became tolerable. That's when she noticed that she wasn't in her room. The dark room had heavy, black curtains on the windows. The blankets and sheets on the bed were black, as well. The walls were white and had nothing on them, except for a few unidentifiable stains. A clock on a bedside table told her it was well past 10 o' clock in the morning. _Oh my God! What happened? Where am I? Where's Lily? I am in __so__ much trouble!_

"Have a nice sleep?" a familiar voice asked. Thrax was leaning in the doorway with his arms folded against his (internal fangirl scream) bare chest. He looked as if he'd just finished working out. Ari's face flared up and she had to look down so she wouldn't stare at his (oh, so perfect) chest.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell me." He walked over to her and sat at the edge of the bed. By now, her face was as red as his, and her heart was beating so loud, she was sure he could hear it.

"Lily and I skipped school and went to a club." she managed to choke out. Thrax pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "Please don't call my parents! They are so going to kill me!" Ari begged. Thrax sighed and shut his phone. He leaned in close.

"If I don't, he'll kill me." Ari looked into his eyes and saw he was serious.

"Oh." Ari looked down once more. "Well then, I'll just text him. Ari texted her dad, telling him she was okay. She was in for a rough day.

**A.N.: Yeah, I just couldn't help it *^.^* (You know what part I'm talking 'bout!) ; )**


	3. Flu Shot

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I get distracted when I'm on the computer.**

Just as Ari expected, as soon as she stepped foot in her house, there was yelling and lots of it. Thrax stayed with her to help her get a lesser sentence, but she still got grounded for a month. The next day, which was Saturday, Ozzy asked Thrax to watch Ari while he and Leah were at work. Over the years, the two have grown to trust each other. However, Ozzy didn't trust Ari to stay put. Thrax was flipping channels on Ozzy's flat screen when he heard music. He turned off the TV and followed it to Ari's room. He opened her door a crack and saw that she was sitting on her bed, playing a guitar, facing the window and singing. He opened the door more and watched her play.

_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child  
But underneath it all I was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience waiting on ya to believe_

_I'm suffocating, I can't breathe  
Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna giva ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

_Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out..._

"That was beautiful." Thrax said as soon as she was done. Ari whipped around and blushed. Thrax smirked. He knew about her crush since she was thirteen. As soon as she got curves, she was showing them off to him, and yes, he noticed what she was wearing that night he found her drunk. It was tempting, but if he laid one hand on her, Ozzy'd have his head.

Ari was a hue Ozzy and Leah, which looked like a light indigo. Her lilac-colored hair was pulled into a french braid, and went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black tank top and black jeans that hugged her body perfectly. Thrax looked around her room. It was a perfect combination of rock star and goth. Every other wall was painted black and red. There were posters of rock bands and pictures of her and her friend were on her walls and a silvery "A" necklace hung on a knob of her dresser.

"Nice room you got here." Thrax said.

"Uh, thanks. You know, you're the only guy who's ever seen it." Ari told him.

"I wonder why?" Thrax said sarcastically. His cell phone rang and he answered it. After he ended the call, he said, "Come on, baby. We got a job to do." _He called me baby... _Ari's brain turned to goop. By the time she got her senses back, they were in his car, halfway to the arm. _Dang it! _Ari crossed her arms and stared out the window.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived in the arm. Ari's father was talking with his partner, Drix, and a fat virus-looking guy.

"Yo, Thrax!" Ozzy called Thrax over and Ari followed him. "This is the flu shot. His name is Carlos." Thrax nodded at him. The guy looked kind of, well, like a pig. His skin was light pink, he was tall and bulky, and compared to Thrax, he was just a micro-inch taller and about three times wider. His fingers were sharp, kinda like Thrax's, but his were shorter and black in color, and his feet were like pig's feet. He wore clothes that, as big as they were, seemed a little too small. He had short, red hair and it looked like he used to have tusks like a boar, but they were cut off.

While the adults were talking, Ari looked around. She saw something big move into an alley. She stepped backwards into Thrax.

"Guys, I think I saw something." Ari told them. She pointed in the direction of where she saw the form. Thrax put a hand on Ari's shoulder.

"Stay here." he told her. Ozzy, Thrax, and Carlos went to check out what Ari saw. All of a sudden, there was a rumbling sound. A building was going to fall right on Ari! She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. Something hit her from the side and she hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Thrax looking down at her. He'd pushed her out of the way and saved her life. Without her dad seeing, she kissed him right on the lips and said, "Thanks." He pulled her up and Ozzy was fussing over her.

"Aricia, are you all right?!"

"Dad, I'm fine!" Ari pushed her dad away.

"Good. You're still grounded, though." Ari folded her arms and as soon as her dad was out of earshot, she growled. Thrax chuckled quietly and followed Ozzy. Ari followed Thrax, not wanting another building to fall on her. Ozzy called some search cells, in case someone was in the building when it fell. Fortunately, there was nobody inside.

*****

Ozzy was working on the Swine Flu case all day, so he came home late at night, too tired to notice anything. It was good for Ari because that meant he wouldn't notice when she snuck out at night.

**A.N.: Oooooo! Getting interesting! The song Ari sang was Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale. Any songs in my fanfics you want to hear, you can easily listen to on Playlist or YouTube.**


	4. Close Call

**Finally! I got the 4th chapter up!**

The doorbell rang to Thrax's apartment. He opened the door and saw Ari.

"Hi, baby. Come on in." Thrax let Ari in and locked the door. Ever since Ari's kiss, the two have seen a lot of each other. Ari and Thrax were sitting close together on his couch. Ari was telling him what happened at school when they had to choose their career and follow someone with the same career for the rest of the day. She ditched her "mentor" about five minutes in, and went to Thrax's apartment.

"Baby, you need to relax." Thrax moved Ari's hair out of the way and started to massage her back. Then, he was kissing her neck. She leaned into him, feeling his intense heat. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. "Turn around." he whispered. Ari turned around, so that she was kneeling over his lap with one leg on each side of his. As they kissed, Ari felt Thrax's hands slide from her waist, down into her jeans. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Thrax! You home?" Ozzy called. Ari froze. Thrax whispered, "Out the fire escape. Go!" in her ear. She grabbed her leather jacket and disappeared out the window. As soon as she hit the ground, she ran. She practically flew across town until she met up with Lily, who was walking home from school.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Ari told her excitedly.

"I have a vague idea." Lily said, smiling.

"What?" Lily pulled out her compact and gave it to Ari. She looked in the mirror and saw a purple mark on her neck. "Oh. !" Ari looked at Lily. She moved her hair so that it covered her neck.

"Wow, Ari! Making out with an older man?" she started walking towards home again. "So, when your dad finds out, can I have your stuff?"

"He isn't going to find out!" Ari said, following Lily.

*****

That night, Ari sat on her bed, writing in her diary. Every so often, her hand would find its way to her neck. She was on cloud 9, but she quickly dropped back to Frank when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Ari?" Ari hid her diary under her pillow and saw her mom at the door.

"Hi, mom." Leah sat on Ari's bed.

"Honey, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." Ari said, smoothing her hair to cover her hickey.

"Please listen. You joining the force means everything to your father, but if you don't want to be in immunity, I could try to get you a job in Cerebellum Hall." Ari thought about it. She was relieved that they weren't forcing her to join FPD, but she was starting to wonder if she'd have more alone time with Thrax if she did join.

"Mom, I'm thinking of joining FPD." Ari told her.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" her mom asked. Ari shrugged. The shrug moved her hair and Leah spotted the hickey on Ari's neck.

"Ari? What happened?" Ari defensively covered the mark on her neck. Leah sighed. "Okay, Ari. Who is it?"

"I can't tell you." Ari said.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Well, if you knew who it was, we'd both be in trouble." Ari had no idea why she was telling her mom all this, even if she was being vague in the details.

"Just be careful." Leah said.

"You're not mad?" Ari asked.

"I'm more concerned. I don't want you doing anything too reckless." Leah got up to leave.

"I'm not being reckless." Ari whispered.


	5. Police Work

"Okay, Ari." Osmosis Jones said. "Take these files into the file room." He gave her a box full of files on criminals.

"Where the heck is the file room?" Ari asked.

"Down the hall, last door on your left." Ari carried the heavy box down the hall and into the file room.

"You the new kid?" a man at a desk asked. Ari nodded. "I'm going on a lunch break. Find the right boxes and record it in this." He gave her a big book and she put it on top of the box of files. She found a table and set the box down. Most of the files were gingivitis and the common cold. While Ari was writing the files down, she noticed something. Thrax's name was written in the book. She found the file and read:

Name: Thrax aka El Muerte Rojo (The Red Death)

Class: Deadly

Appearance: Tall (about 6'), red skin, purple dreadlocks, angular features, long left index claw (can melt cellular equivalent to steel and kills cells almost instantly), trench coat, sunglasses

Notes: 

-Carries chain around with DNA beads

-Can glide using his coat

-Turned spy for immunity

There were also pictures of him: his mug shot from when he was caught, his picture before he was about to be executed, and a newspaper clip from when he became a spy. There was also a copy of a contract, probably the one he signed when he became part of immunity. One part of the contract caught her eye:

"...If any of these terms are broken, the virus will be sentenced to death..."

Ari dropped the file. _Death!? _If he broke even one law, he would be killed. She was certain it was illegal for him to be with her. She put the file away, as well as the rest of the files in the box, and quickly went back to her dad.

On the way, Ari passed Thrax. He winked at her and she gave him a weak smile, but her stomach was in knots. All day, they had Ari busy with small jobs, and every once in a while, Thrax "happened to walk by" and would give her a quick kiss. At the end of the day, Ari climbed into her dad's car and they drove home.

"I'm glad you decided to join." Ozzy said, trying to make conversation.

"Mm-hm." Ari stared blankly out the window.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No."

After a few minutes of silence, Ozzy said, "Did you know your great-great-great-grandpappy fought the measles?"

"Really?" Ari asked.

"Yup, there's been a Jones on the force ever since our ancestors came over on the umbilical cord. That's why I wanted you to join. It was sort of a family tradition." Ari nodded. Once they got home, Ari went straight to bed.

At around midnight, Ari heard something tapping on her window. She woke up and saw Thrax at her window, hanging onto the drain pipe. Ari opened the window and Thrax slipped in.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" He kissed her on the lips and laid down on her bed.

"What are you doing?!" Ari whispered.

"I just wanted to see my girl." Thrax said, smiling and pulling her towards him on the bed.

"Thrax, stop." she said, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?!" Ari said, trying to keep her voice down. "You can't be here! I read the contract you you're caught wuth me, you'll be killed. I really don't want to lose you." Thrax smirked. He took out his cell phone and dialed. She heard her dad's cell ring in the other room.

"Yeah, Ozzy? There's been a lead in the Swine case. No, you stay, but I think Ari could use the training. Okay, see ya." Thrax closed his cell and started to climb out the window. "Change into something hot." he said as he climbed down and walked to the door. Ozzy walked into her room, half asleep and said, "Thrax wants you for training. Get dressed." He made his way back to bed. Ari dressed in the same outfit that she wore to the club and met up with Thrax at the door.

**A.N.: Wow, that was a long chapter! I promise to have the big fight in this next chapter! 3**


	6. Childhood Enemies

The night at Thrax's apartment was the most amazing night Ari ever had. Thrax was like a wildfire. When she woke up the morning, she was sweating. Thrax's hot body (in both meanings of the word) was pressed against her back with him arm around her stomach.

"Morning, baby." Ari turned around so that she was facing him. "Mm, baby, you lookin fine today!" He kissed her lips and pulled her on top of him.

"You lookin pretty hot yourself." Ari said, tracing the muscles on his chest.

"So, what were you saying last night?" Thrax asked.

"Well, I _was_ going to say we can't be together, but after this..." Ari smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He kissed her again. He checked the clock ans saw it was late. "We should get dressed." They got dressed and made breakfast. As Ari ate, she still felt hot.

"Why does it feel so hot?" she asked. Just then, Thrax's cell rang. He answered it and heard Ozzy's voice.

"Thrax, we need back up! The Swine Flu is here! He's already torched the throat, near where you live and he's heading for the nose!"

"Okay, we're on our way." Thrax closed his jacket. "Come on, babe, we got work to do." Ari grabbed her jacket, too and followed Thrax out the door. Thrax drove his car as fast as he could towards the sinuses. When they got there, they saw something moving in the building with the pressure valves.

"If he comes out, just shoot him." Thrax said. He slipped into the building and Ari was nervous he wouldn't come out.

After Thrax slipped in, he saw a massive shadow looking out the window.

"Long time, no see." the shadow said.

"Do I know you?" Thrax asked.

"You don't remember me?" the fat virus turned the lights on. "Maybe you'd remember me as Pig Face!"

"No way!" Thrax vaguely remembered when he was in school as a young virus...

_(Flashback)_

_"...I'm gonna be the baddest and deadliest illness any of y'all have ever seen!" a young Thrax bragged to his classmates._

_"Please! Toe fungus is more deadly than you!" a girl named Stephanie Strep said._

_"Your just jealous because I'm hot." He flexed his muscles. Even at a young age, he was somewhat muscular. Stephanie rolled her eyes at him. Thrax spotted a chubby kid sitting in the back._

_"Who's the new kid?" he asked. A friend of his shrugged. They gathered around the kid's desk._

_"Hey, Pig Face." Thrax said. _

_"Leave me alone." the swine flu virus said in a heavy Spanish accent._

_"I don't give this one 24 hours." Thrax said. The class laughed._

_(End flashback)_

"You ain't takin' this body down!" Thrax said, lighting his claw.

"Ooo, I'm really scared. Some big bad virus you are!" the swine flu said. "Bring it!" The two viruses slashed at each other. Thrax moved fast and hit hard. The other virus made an easy target, he being so big. He was at least twice the size of Carlos, the vaccine. His tusks were black and sharp, as were his claws. Thrax slashed at Swiney's side and it sizzled (haha... bacon ^.^), but it quickly healed somewhat. Right when Thrax tried to slash at him again, Swiney grabbed Thrax and threw him. Thrax managed to grab hold of Swiney and took him down with him as he crashed through the window. Thrax landed in front of Ozzy, Ari, and the newly arrived Carlos and Drix. Swiney, however, was hanging onto the edge of the dam. Ari grabbed her dad's gun and shot just a micro-inch in front of Swiney's fingers. The virus let go and fell into the mucus.

"See ya, Pig Face!" Thrax pulled a pollen pod out of his coat.

"Where'd you get that?" Ozzy asked.

"I always keep one just in case." Thrax released it. "Get out of here!" They all ran for it. They were safely inside the reinforced pressure building and saw Frank sneeze. They watched the half-drowned Swiney fly out of the nose for good.

**A.N.: First of all, Naughty Thrax and Ari!*O.o* Second, yes, I officially dubbed him Swiney. Third, yes, Thraxy was a bully in elem. school. Fourth, I based young Thrax on Draco Malfoy from the first Harry Potter movie.**


	7. Secret's Out

After Swiney got sneezed out of Frank, Ozzy, Drix, Carlos, Thrax, and Ari were being photographed for the newspapers. Reporters asked questions to them, mostly Ozzy, Drix, and Carlos, but one question ticked Ozzy off.

"Officer Jones, how do you feel about the fact that your daughter is dating a virus?"

"What!?" Ozzy looked at Ari and Thrax.

"What can I say? He's hot." Ari answered. Cameras flashed and reporters asked more questions.

"Thrax! Thrax, can we get a picture of you kissing your girlfriend?"

"Sure." Being the little show-off he is, and loving every opportunity to tick off Ozzy, he dipped Ari down and kissed her on her lips. Cameras flashed even more and Ozzy tried to get at Thrax, but Carlos and Drix held him back.

*****

-7 months later-

An angry, hormone-driven Ari threw a shoe at Thrax. He ducked and it flew out the window, hitting a certain Spanish-speaking germ in the head.

"OH, MY FREAKIN GOD, THRAX! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

**A,N,: Thrax sure loves children...XD Yeah, I'm not gonna continue this. (insert super evil laugh here)**

**PS, that poor little germ has a lot of bad luck, don't he? (remember from the movie?)**


End file.
